


Until the end of time

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cartel, F/M, Life after death experience, Love, Pain, Sex, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs is shot down outside his favorite diner once the new Cartel leader's associate's had caught up to him. He was on his way home to pick sandwiches up for himself and his wife Jack Sloane working both a long few days with the difficult cases.
Relationships: Gibbs/Sloane, McGee/Delilah, Nick/Bishop, Palmer/Breena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth series of stories beginning in season 18th.

It's been a rather rough week with two cases being closed finally catching up with the killers. Special Agent Gibbs and his team have been looking for cues using every source available on the streets.

Sitting at his desk rubbing a hand through his silver fox hair annoying him in a way that he was going to be needing another haircut soon. He looked up from his computer terminal before as well rubbing his tired eyes. He sees McGee talking on the phone talking to his wife Delilah in regard to when he was coming home.

He didn't have an answer for his wife since he was late and they were waiting for Gibbs to say something to give the word with going home.

Gibbs had decided that enough was enough with keeping his team at the bullpen any further. Any or all paperwork be done in the morning. "Alright everyone go home! It's been a long day to say the least. Come back fresh in the morning everyone." He replied with putting a grand look on McGee's face as with Nick and Bishop grabbing their gear to head out to the gym in order to work out before having dinner.

"It's about time." Nick would say to Elle bumping into him by accident and Gibbs watching the scene between the both of them.

"Hey! Watch it buster!" She will say to her partner and finance now. She and Torres were glad that Gibbs had burned rule 12th along with rule ten awhile back when Gibbs had his little chat with Doctor Grace at the bar spiraling down.

After everyone had left the bullpen leaving Gibbs alone with his thoughts before deciding to call his wife Jack Sloane to see if they needed anything at the diner for a late diner. She had called earlier realizing that it was going to be a long evening for the both of them. "Take your time sweetie, I will go home to rest at the house until you're able to come home after closing the case." She stated from inside her mini cooper.

"I will be sure to pick up Turkey club sandwiches and drinks along with the beer. See ya soon Jack. Love you." He will say over the phone with no one around to hear.

Taking his time to move into the elevator having taken so long. He was getting impatience for the most part along with being exhausted. Stepping into the elevator with closing his eyes for a brief moment. All of a sudden he had a vision with his daughter Kelly calling out to him....

He had found himself down in his basement sitting on the hard wooden floor crying with having opened the metal box filled with photos of his family having been murdered by Pedro Hernandez. Though he had gotten his revenge with killing Hernandez and his son many years later.

"Daddy, I am so sorry . It wasn't your time to die!" She will say to him in the elevator.

He opened his eyes to see his eight year old daughter standing in front of him. "Kelly, I have missed you a great deal. But why are you here in the first place?"

"I have a message for you, daddy. Please be careful when you go to the diner. The Cartel is going to be getting even with you."

"Kelly , sweetie I have no idea in what you're talking about." He asked with tears falling down his face and his hand pushing them away.

"Please tell me Kelly what does this mean with your cryptic message."

"I need to go now. Daddy, I love you. Someday we will meet again and be together as with mommy." She disappeared from his eyes as his elevator opened to let him out to the main exit and his grey truck parked.

He was shaking his head when he walked out into cool, crisp air with a slight chance of rain for today and possible the next day. Finding his truck and getting inside with stepping up into behind the wheel to start up his truck moving out of the Naval Yards.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving his truck through the rain with the all of a sudden storm. He had switched on his windshield wipers in order to see where he was heading down the street with very little traffic. When he moved closer to the diner, he didn't notice the two black SUV's waiting in the parking lot across the ways. He had found this usual at this time parking his vehicle into the lot near the entrance of the diner showing the sign with the hours and the type of foods for sale inside.

He moves out of his truck when two Spanish looking dudes walking towards him or the diner. He really didn't pay any attention to it before reaching the front door entrance when the two males fired their weapons at him four times hitting his lower part of the chest, right leg with missing the other two before witnesses at the scene started to scream with seeing the two men flee the scene heading for their vehicles and with racing off.

A young woman looking through the window inside the diner screamed before pulling out her cell-phone to dial 911, police and an ambulance with Special Agent Gibbs on the ground bleeding out and in extreme pain. He tried to catch his breath with his eyes closed.....

All of a sudden he found himself inside a tunnel with a white bright light up ahead. He heard a voice sounding like his first wife Shannon calling to him...

He continued to walk towards the voice to see her standing wearing all white. She had a beautiful smile that made him feel sad in a big way that it was finally his time to die and go with Shannon and Kelly to heaven.

Trying to get his voice before speaking. "Shannon, it's been a long time. I can understand that it's my time to go?" He had to asked with the question on his mind.

"Not yet Jethro, you still need to fight for your life. It's not that time for you to leave Earth and your wife Jack Sloane. I do know all about her, Jethro. She does love you a great deal and is going to have your son." She stated to completely surprise him.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant Shannon, and now I am dying leaving her alone on Earth with my child without a father." He shakes his head in discuss and watching for her to say something else.

"She will not be alone Jethro. You're going to fight with coming back to the land of the living. Even though you're going to be in a coma for a few days before coming out of it. Kelly had told you earlier in a vision that you need to continue on to live." Shannon will reply to him inside the tunnel before disappearing from him and hearing voices talking to him to come back.

It was an EMT technician named Kyle aged 31 talking to Gibbs as his eyes began to sputter to open, while the waitress Elle for the diner was outside being held back from her customer and friend. She pulled out her cell phone from her apron to bring up the number containing Agent Jack Sloane Gibbs.

She needed to let her know what just had happened with her husband.

Seeing the number on the screen to show the number as she waited for the connection to go through.

Jack Sloane was only ten minutes away from the diner after receiving her husband's text. She heard her cell phone go off with Jack needing to stop and answer the phone showing Elle's number thinking that something might be wrong.

"Hello, this is Jack Sloane Gibbs, Elle what is wrong?" Her heart all of a sudden her chest was pounding.

"Jack, I am sorry to be calling you like this. I am outside the diner there has been shooting with your husband Gibbs having been shot twice. The ambulance and EMT'S are here getting him ready for transport. It doesn't look good at all." Elle had tears falling down her face with seeing her friend and customer being placed inside the ambulance.

"Where are they taking him Elle?" Jack had to asked with her stomach in knots with the baby becoming active.

"I believe it's the Bethesda medical center for where Doctor Cyril Taft is on staff at the hospital." Elle had to say before Jack told her that she was heading to the hospital.

"Thanks Elle, I have to get moving now. I was coming to meet Jethro at the diner when I had gotten his text. Bye now." She ends the communications with her to check the traffic before entering into the main traffic lane to head for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Director Leon Vance currently in his office reading the latest SECNAV reports on the latest projects getting off the ground with the White House, Senate and Congress passing certain finance budgets. Vance was glad in a big way along with the fact that NICS and the Naval Yards had received their funding for the year taking additional three years.

His secretary Melanie working as a temp was listening to the scanner next to her computer terminal with all police calls, she had heard the call in regard to the shooting at the Alexandra diner and a NCIS agent having been shot. His name was given mention by one of the police officers at the site that the agent 's name was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs in critical condition.

Melanie had gotten up from her chair to knock on the door upset. She had tears falling from her eyes to let Director Vance know about the bad news. He turned to face her to see the older woman in distress.

"What's wrong Melanie?" He says with a directness with his tone of voice.

"I am sorry Director Vance. Special Agent Gibbs had been shot at his favorite diner in Alexandra. He's currently on route in an ambulance heading for the Bethesda hospital in critical condition." She stated with emotion in her voice and demeanor.

"What the hell happened?" He needed to know with calling downstairs in the bullpen with Special Agent Timothy McGee working late as with Bishop and Torres finishing up reports.

McGee was typing into his computer terminal when the phone rang next to him picking it up. "Special Agent McGee of NCIS, how can I help you?" He asked with looking over at Bishop and Torres working not really paying attention.

"McGee this is Vance, I need you, Bishop and Torres to find out what the hell happened. Gibbs was shot twice at his favorite diner as he's being transported to Bethesda hospital in critical condition." He voice was harsh and with angry talking on the phone.

"I will get the team there at the diner to investigate Gibbs shooting director." This perked up the ears of both Bishop and Torres wondering what the hell happened. He hung up the phone with his heart now in his throat. "Gear up! Gibbs has been shot at his diner being taken to the hospital." Tim didn't waste a moment with grabbing his things with explaining the rest to Bishop and Torres.

He had them examined the area of the diner along with taking statements. He will be waiting for any word on Gibbs condition. While Bishop and Torres taking the statements on who was involved with shooting Gibbs. If they had to guest with the recent threats would be the Cartel. Ever since Gibbs had shot Rivera in Mexico. The new Cartel member now in charge had issued orders to kill the NCIS agent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bethesda hospital

Doctor Cyril Taft working on a patient in the cardiac unit of the hospital had received the page about his patient Leroy Jethro Gibbs was being transported into the hospital with bullets to his chest and shoulder. He didn't know the full story on what had happened with the agent. He headed downstairs to wait at the emergency entrance listening to the scanner and the driver communicating with the hospital.

Doctor James Greene aged 52 walked over to Doctor Taft since he's going to be assisting with Taft in the operating room on level sixth. Doctor Greene had been serving in the Navy reserved off and on for 15 years and he did work with Taft on the Daniel Webster for a year.

"How bad Cyril?" He watched his face for a reaction since he knew that the patient and Doctor Taft are friends.

"I really don't know until we know for sure with opening him up with the chest. I just hope to god there won't be any damage to the heart and other arteries. He just doesn't need any more grief in his life." Listening to the driver the ambulance was due to arrive in a few moments. "Let's get ready to examined the patient when he arrives."

"Sure Cyril." Doctor Greene placed back his face mask seeing the ambulance pull up. It was a mass of flurry with the activity with both doctors checking over Gibbs with his complex looking ashen. "We need to get him into surgery STAT!" Doctor Taft wasn't liking this one bit when he noticed his wife Jack Sloane pulling up in a flurry wanting to know about the condition of her husband.

A nurse had gotten in her way to tell the woman that she will need to head for the waiting room on the sixth floor. Someone will be coming out of the operating room to give you an update on your husband's condition.

Meanwhile Gibbs was being prepped for surgery and once again he found himself in the tunnel. This was a strange vision with seeing his father Jackson Gibbs sitting down at a table. His father looks up at his son reading a newspaper, coffee and his glasses on.

"Son, how are you?" He will say with a hint of a smile on his ageless face.

"I really don't know dad. Will I actually be dying or surviving?" Gibbs will reply with sitting down next to his father after giving him a strong hug.

"Now that's a good question son. It's going to be up to you to prove to everyone that your strong enough to live your life like it 's supposed to be." Jackson needed to respond to his son.

"I am tire dad actually of fighting the bad guys everyday. I don't like being alone in a way that even my wife doesn't understand nor my team and director Vance."

"Well son I don't know what to say to that comment about being alone. I was for many years once Ann had killed herself with help from L.J., however towards the end of my life I felt free again and with my son in my life again."

Gibbs had tears flowing down his face having let go of his emotions before finding himself inside a black void for some time while Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor Greene were removing the bullet fragments from his body. Gibbs had lost a great deal of blood having been spilled from the bullets. Doctor Taft had his blood replaced with four pints along with an additional three more just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Cartel leader Juan Jose Hernandez waiting in his office of a local casino in Ct. He had issued the order to have his men to shoot Special Agent Gibbs. He had received a phone call telling him that his associates had done their job with two bullets having hit the agent outside his favorite diner.

However he wasn't all too pleased that he was being taken to the Bethesda hospital. He slammed his coffee onto the floor making a mess asking his friend in the office to see if he can clean it up. "Thanks Luigi." He replied with anger building in his gut.

"Luigi when you clean up that mess on the floor,I will need you to make a call to the Bethesda hospital and find out Agent Gibbs condition." He had ordered with Luigi age 45 new as well to the Cartel.

"Yes, sire right away with your order. What are you going to do if he lives?" Luigi asked in a tone that had Hernandez with fire in his eyes.

"JUST DO YOUR JOB LUIGI BEFORE I SHOOT YOU RIGHT HERE!" Hernandez said with going back to his computer terminal and checking the funds that had been brought into the casino.

Luigi left the office to make the calls in his own office away from Hernandez and his revengeful anger against Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Moments later calling the number of the hospital asking to speak with an representative with needing to find out about Special Agent Gibbs.

"I am sorry sir this information is not to be passed on to anyone. We don't disclose the information for when it comes to the patient's health and well being. Thank you for calling." The voice stated over the phone to have Luigi placing a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He will be needing to take a drive to the hospital and find out himself claiming to be a friend or family member.

Who in there right mind was going to stop him with having to be a family member? He checked the time on the wall in his small office with security cameras having been installed to watch for anyone trying to steal the casino with cheating.

Placing on his grey jacket and with fixing his white tie looking in the mirror on the wall. Even though it was a strange place to put one never the lease.

He than left his office with his car keys in this coat pocket. He turned to check to see if the office door was locked before heading downstairs to the underground parking lot.

Sometime later....Walking inside to check with Admissions to find out where he was able to find his brother Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He even showed a fake I.D. indicating his name of Luigi Gibbs.

The older woman had gotten on the phone upstairs to find out the condition of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs for NCIS. She was talking to the main nurse inside the operating room to find out his condition. "Thank you, I will forward the information to his family member."

She turned to face the brother to say that agent Gibbs was still being operated on with Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor Greenway working still. "I am really sorry, you will have to wait in the waiting room on the sixth floor with his team from NCIS and his wife.

"Thank you, I will surely go up to the sixth floor and meet up with his wife to console her and my brother." He walked out of the admission office to head back to his vehicle since it was way too early to continue on with trying to kill Agent Gibbs. The problem was calling Hernandez with telling him the news.

He will use his cell phone calling him from his vehicle instead of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the diner....

Nick and Bishop had arrived at the diner for where there boss was shot outside. Eleanor Bishop had gone inside to speak with Elle the waitress and others that were inside at the time.

Torres had gone over to the one police car parked having to be Lt. James Wills of the local Metro police. Torres pulled out his I.D. badge to speak with the officer about finding any type of evidence.

"How can I help you agent Torres?" As he rolls down his window to talk for a few moments, while his partner was on the radio with the dispatcher.

"I work for my boss and NCIS at the Naval Yards. We are here investigating his shooting outside this diner. Do you or have you found any type of evidence?" Nick needed to asked with the question.

"We found nothing agent Torres other than the fact it was two black SUV'S running off quickly after two lone shooters outside the car windows hit Special Agent Gibbs twice. Has there been any word on his condition at all?" He quipped having to be worried for the agent's health.

"Nothing!" Nick walked away to check the ground and the grass to find nothing at all to be discussed mostly.

Meanwhile Eleanor Bishop wasn't having any such luck either talking to Elle, the owner of the diner and two eye witnesses having left since the shooting.

"Elle thank you for all of your help. I know you like Gibbs a great deal as a wonderful friend. If you happened to find out anything else. Please give me a call right away." Bishop turns to meet up with Torres coming in with shaking of his head with nothing to show for it.

"I hate to say this Eleanor there is not a thing for us and the case. Are you hungry? I could use some food and coffee before heading for the hospital."

"Fine with me, but we need to make it quick if possible." Bishop was slightly angry having to be sitting down at the counter as Elle comes on over to take their order.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bethesda hospital Operating room

Doctor Cyril Taft was able to remove all of the bullet fragments in his chest without any further complications as with his right shoulder. However with the lost of blood and transfusions. ICU will need to keep a close eye out on Gibbs blood count.

After spending four hours on the patient. Doctor Cyril Taft and his assistant were exhausted and needed to speak with Gibbs wife Jack Sloane and his team to be in the waiting room for word on Gibbs condition.

One main thing that might happen is the tendency to have Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stay in an extended number of days in a coma.

Moving out of the operating room to scrub and clean up before going to the waiting room. Meanwhile they were prepping the patient to be taken to the sixth floor ICU.

Doctor Taft walked out heading for the waiting room. When he sees Gibbs wife Jack a total mess drinking coffee in the waiting room. She moves up from the chair she was sitting in somewhat tired and stiff. "How is he, Cyril?"

"We were able to remove all of the bullet fragments from his chest and shoulder. The next couple of days will tell on whether he has the will power to live. However there is a possible that Gibbs will want to stay in a coma until he's ready to come out of it." He places a hand over his head before giving Jack a quick hug.

McGee decided to say something. "And what can we do Doctor Taft?"

Taft turns to face the senior field agent working under Gibbs for over 17 plus years. "Just be his friend and pray that he has the energy to come back to all of us to live and includes his wife Jack Sloane. You will all be able to visit him up on the sixth floor. Even though their are restrictions for how long you're able to stay and visit. Now if you will excuse me I need to check on my patient on the sixth floor." He walks away from the group leading out of the waiting room.

"Come on Tim let's head up to the sixth floor. I need to talk to my husband and tell him that he has a great many people that love him." Jack pulled Tim's arm needing to be with her husband in his room. She was beginning to crack under the pressure.


	6. Chapter 6

INSIDE THE WHITE TUNNEL.....

Special Agent Gibbs was carefree inside the tunnel with a door opened as Diane Fornell came through the white light to talk with her ex husband. He was sitting in his kitchen of his house having a beer alone. He wasn't sure just what his next move was going to be.

Jethro closed his eyes for a brief moment to be seeing Diane standing wearing a blue cotton low cut dress with a white necklace hanging down her neck to match with the earrings. She was smiling touching his shoulder to say to him.

"I see you're finally to make it here Jethro. Just give it time and most of all to let go. Life is going to be so much easier for you in general."

He looks up into her brown eyes with the shake of his head. "Really Diane! I have Jack and the baby to worry about now that I am married again and with this being the final time...." He will say with some sarcasm in his tone of voice and his demeanor.

"Do you really think that your new wife this Jack Sloane really does love you in general? Or as the saying goes "LOVE IS BLIND!" She moved to sit down in the chair across from him.

"How could you, Diane say something like this that Jack doesn't love me? Of course! She loves me or else she would of never married and put up with my shit at times."

"Well buster, you well know that your inside this tunnel getting ready to enter into heaven now that you're in a coma to wait to die slowly. Even your precious Jack, the baby or even Doctor Taft won't be able to save you." It was at this time that she had disappeared in front of him to find himself back in his own body and in his room of ICU being closely watched in critical condition.

His wife Jack Sloane with tears falling along with McGee were in his room watching him breath with the aid of the machines and breathing mask.

"I just can't believe this Tim that once again my husband is in the hospital. Maybe one day he will finally decide to retire and try to at least live a happy life with me and our child." She was holding his rough hands and cold from all of his working in the basement on his different projects.

"Maybe he will Jack retire. Since Doctor Grace, Taft and even the director have been putting pressure on him to make the decision to retire. He will surely be missed if and when he makes that tough decision Jack. Maybe leaving Alexandra and move to a new state to start a new lease on life like your daughter is doing in New York.

This statement had her thinking about moving and taking her husband along with herself elsewhere. It would be interesting to say the lease.


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor Cyril Taft had walked into the ICU with Jack and McGee as the visitors. He looked up at the screen showing the REM cycle happening with his dreaming. Taft tells Jack that he's in a coma even though his rapid eye movement is active.

"What does that mean Doctor Taft?" Jack had gotten up to asked the question while quenching her knuckles.

"It seems that he's fighting an inner battle on whether or not he want's to live at this point. He has a great many demons that he needs to get rid of before deciding to live. I know this is kinda crude, but true. Think about all of the trauma he's been through over the years? He's lucky at age 69 that he's still alive married for the fifth time with a child on the way."

"I wasn't around when he was shot by Luke Harris, I had heard that he opened up his heart to the boy and ever since that time he was upset. However now things are different once he was able to make amends with the boy last year once he entered into the safe house in California."

"Yeah, I know. He told me about during one of our talking sessions during the past six years. Actually with help from Doctor Grace as well to get an earful once he was able to let go of his heart and fears Jack." He takes her hand into his to say the following. "He needs to fight the fight while he's in his coma and do battle for where ever he's at currently."

"And if I know my husband, he's probably fighting a battle with Diane or even his first wife Shannon inside the tunnel before heading into heaven." She will say with a deep breath and tears falling down her face.

Timothy McGee staying quiet wasn't able to take anymore of the heavy emotions. He needed to leave to head back to waiting room for now. Even though he has his own family to be taking care of at this time.

"Tim where are you going?" Jack stopped him by his shoulder.

"I have to get out of here. No disrespect to you or Gibbs. I do hope that he will come out of his damn coma! I believe this is the third time it had happen during the past 30 plus years.

"There has to be a reason as to why the comas?" Doctor Cyril Taft had to asked in all seriousness.

"Maybe there is someone doctor that might know the answer? What about the previous doctors that had taken care of him back then?" Jack asked with moving to the other side of his bed to push away some of his silver fox hair to the side.

"I will have to check into it Jack." As he finished up with the rest of his work to check on his patient along with the bandages holding into place.

Afterwards he knew exactly where the doctor was located having helped Gibbs the first two times. He was currently on the eight floor in his office after finishing up with a patient of his. Doctor Todd Gelfind having served in Desert Storm and others. He was now on the verge to retire from the practice of a life's long dream as a doctor.

Doctor Cyril Taft after checking on his patient and reassuring Jack that hopefully Gibbs was going to be just fine once he decides that life is worth it after all.

Taking the elevator to the eight floor and his office. Doctor Gelfind was exhausted after operating for six hours repairing a young woman's leg from being crushed in a car crash.

There was a knock on his door when he gave the response to have the person knocking to come on inside. Cyril Taft saw his friend Todd drinking his strong coffee to wake him slightly in order for him to go home to his wife Joselyn of 32 years of marriage.

"Todd I need to speak to you about a former patient of yours." Taft said to have his friend perk up slightly.

"Who Cyril?" He asked with taking another sip of his strong coffee.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's down on the sixth floor in a coma after being shot in his chest and leg by a Cartel member we supposed." Doc will replied to have Doctor Todd Gelfind standing up from his hard chair. Doctor Taft hands him the file in case he would like to have him take a look at the patient.

"Of course I will Cyril!" He takes the file from his hand to take a look while Doctor Taft had to leave to get himself ready to go on home......


	8. Chapter 8

He just couldn't believe it that lightening has strike three times for when it comes to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Doctor Todd Gelfind was shaking his head slightly in his office with reading the file on his new patient or rather Doctor Cyril Taft. The last time he had seen or heard of him was 14 years ago when he was 52 years of age. Now that he was on the verge of retiring. This file comes up again with Gibbs for the third time in a coma.

He needed to go see him on the sixth floor to see if he is able to bring him out of the coma. Closing the vanilla file and picking it up in his hand to head on out of his office locking the door shut and with heading for the elevator down the hall.

He walked inside to press the button hard with the elevator to take him to the sixth floor and ICU. Why me?" He had to say to himself moving over to the ICU nurses station. "I am doctor Todd Gelfind can you direct me to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ICU?"

The older supervisory nurse name Candy was on duty knew about the possible chance that he would be showing up. "Yes, Doctor Gelfind. Doctor Cyril Taft had mention that I will be able to let you check out his medical file." She turns to the side for where his medical file was standing on the top of the counter. "Here you go Doctor Gelfind." She hands him the file to take it with him to the ICU where he was staying.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Gibbs wife Jack Sloane was sitting in the chair across from his bed asleep with a cotton blanket over her shoulders. She had jumped slightly when she saw the much older doctor walk in with a chart in his hand.

"Who are you?" She croaked out with her throat being dry and needing some cold water.

"I am Doctor Todd Gelfind. Doctor Cyril Taft asked me to help out since I was his patient 18 years ago and in Desert Storm for when he was first placed into a 21 day coma. I am hoping this time it won't be as long. And you are?" He needed to ask with the question.

"Doctor Jack Sloane Gibbs his fifth and I hope final wife. I work for NCIS as a therapist helping out the different cases under Director Leon Vance. Anything to help my husband I will be grateful Doctor Gelfind." Jack will reply with moving over to her husband's bed with his rapid eye movement going once again. 

"I see that you're noticing it as well Mrs. Gibbs about Jethro dreaming about his life once again. I have a feeling with seeing his injuries that he's having a hard time on whether to come back to the land of the living." He stated  
with a slight cough while removing his glasses to clean them to see.

"It would seem so Doctor what ever it is he's fighting deep inside his gut." She walked away to have him check over his injuries along with his vitals.

INSIDE THE WHITE TUNNEL

Actually this time he was fishing along in a boat on a crystal clear lake near his cabin. He found his friend Mike Franks enjoying his smoking without having a coughing fit. While his friend Gibbs was catching a whopper of a fish to have for dinner.

"There is enough for two Mike. Care to join me for dinner at the cabin?" He takes it off the fishing line to place it into the water buckle before getting home and looking up into the sky.

"It's not going to change Jethro. You're going have to make up your mind about leaving your earthy possessions and including your latest wife Jack Sloane." He will state with a puff into his face with his cigarette.

"I just don't know what to do Frank. So I wish everyone would leave me alone now." He was serious with wanting to be left alone. It was when Mike Franks disappeared and Gibbs was able to row back to the dock and climb up the stairway and the trail leading back to his cabin.

He had made it back in time when it had started to rain really hard. It was a good thing that he had enough wood inside to keep going the fire place and warm up before cooking the fish for himself. It had felt good to be alone currently and think things over.

It was at this time that he was going to have another heavenly visitors with his father Jackson Gibbs sitting at the table when his son turned to serve his plate. "OMG! Dad, you scared me for god sake!" Gibbs had said with sitting down asking if he wanted a piece of the fish.

"Matter in fact son I do want a piece of the fish you caught. Is there any frig inside this cabin of yours?" He was sassing him with the younger Gibbs heading for the small frig with the bottles of cold Budweiser. He had taken two of them out for himself and his ageless father sitting waiting.

Flipping off the bottle caps easily without cutting himself. He was able to hand one to his father. While drinking away down his dry throat. "What do you have to say to me like the others?" He will asked with taking another swig of his cold beer.

"Nothing at all son other than the fact that your dying and you're not able to figure where you're heading either Heaven or staying on Earth with your NCIS friends and brand new wife. She sure is a sassy one at best Jethro and I do hope you will be able to keep her this time as compared to the others." He stated with drinking down his beer quickly while licking his chops....

"What is that supposed to mean dad? He was very much interested in needing to know the answer to his question.

"Because my son, you have the habit of screwing up every relationship your been in and that even includes Shannon when ever she told you she wanted you more than the marines."

Jethro Gibbs didn't like the fact that his father just had to mention Shannon and why he kept leaving for deployment instead of staying home with her. It was his job to serve his country only to get injured and find his wife and child murdered by Pedro Hernandez.

"Please keep her out of it dad." He exploded only to find himself alone once again inside his cabin and his fish on the plate.

PRESENT TIME.....

His alarms up above Gibbs head was going off like a Christmas tree as he was suffering with some sort of a seizure throughout his entire body.

Doctor Gelfind and Jack still inside his room had called for help and a crash cart indicating a CODE BLUE to scare the hell out of Jack.

"Jack, you need to leave now until we figure out just what the hell is going on with Gibbs." She was pushed out of the way as the crash card arrived along with the staff doctor of ICU.

"What happened?" Doctor Soo Lung Lee asked the imperative question needing to know the answer.....


	9. Chapter 9

"Good question?" The Unit doctor in charge of his patient. They were able to control the spasms that Gibbs was suffering with. What ever was happening was mostly caused by those rapid eye movements he's been having to keep him from coming out of the coma.

Jack Sloane was in a panic and needed to talk with someone about her fears. She had pulled out her cell phone out in the hallway when Doctor Gelfind had come out of his room to give her an update. "What's happening with my husband Doctor Gelfind?

"His electrical impulses sent off the alarms to cause Gibbs to have the spasms. There might be some damage to the nerves for when it comes to his legs with weakness when ever he walks or do any type of physical activity Jack. We will just have to wait and see what happens. But in the meantime he's stable and you need to get some sleep." He ordered mostly.

"I will need to try Doctor at home. Even though I have a phone call to make with a friend of mine that just might help with my frame of mind."

"Any way Jack, you need to get some sleep. You're not going to be any good to him once he does finally wake from his coma."

"Thanks for helping out with Doctor Taft and his friend and yours." Jack quipped with walking away from him to take one last peak through the glass before heading on home.

********************************************************************************************

Jack Sloane's apartment complex

An hour later 

"Are you really alright Jack?" Leon had called her back even though he wasn't able to sleep worried about Gibbs and his damn coma.

"Angry Leon that the Cartel has once again has hurt my husband with their threat. I am just tire of seeing this happen to him with all of the misery he has suffered. And there might be an issue once he wakes up from the coma."

"What's the issue Jack that has you worried a great deal?" He asked from his kitchen drinking his herbal tea at midnight.

"Doctor Gelfind told me after he suffered with the spasms that there might be muscle weakness with both of his legs when ever he's walking or doing hard physical activity. If this does happen Leon this will really hurt his mental state and maybe deciding to force him to retire for real."

"He needs to Jack. He's been working himself to death over the years along with always fighting an inner battle with himself for not saving Shannon and Kelly from being killed by Pedro Hernandez." He responded to have Jack angry....

"How dare you, Leon to place Shannon and Kelly into this now that I am having his child. It's a damn shame it had to happen along with Jethro having shot Pedro and his son many years later in Mexico. He's not been able to forgive himself about it. And maybe why it's part of why he's once again in the coma. He's not able to face what he had done Leon."

"I will have to agree on that part of your reasoning Jack. I would like to see Gibbs retire, however I won't push the subject until he's actually ready."

"It's the same for me Leon. I don't want to be around for when he does make that decision. It's going to be heart braking that he's not able to work and longer at NCIS." She cried....Before telling him that she needed to get some sleep.

"Good night Jack and feel better. Hopefully things will be better tomorrow." He ends the conversation with his long time friend tired himself finally moving up from his chair to head for the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Once she had gone into her bedroom. She felt so strange with a coldness running through her entire body. She was able to go over the things that Doctor Todd Gelfind had said to her about being in the coma for a third time. "THREE TIMES THE CHARM!" Anyone will say especially if it involved Special Agent Gibbs and his demons.

She was wondering having to give herself a giant size headache to boot. She needed to take some aspirins before going to bed. But first she decided to take a long hot shower with removing all of her soil clothing that she had been wearing in the hospital. She was slowly watching Gibbs die before her eyes and nothing at the moment can be done.

She once again checked her appearance in the mirror in her bedroom. It was at this point that she noticed a ghostly what ever face looking back at her before she realize it was just her imagination before noticing it was gone.

She moved into the bathroom to turn on the hot spray and for which she really hopes it will help with relaxing her body and mind.

Actually her mind did wonder.....She had found herself in the arms of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs telling her to stay down after being shot in the shoulder during an under cover operation that had happened months back.

She was in pain with his hand and fingers trying to stop the flow of blood seeping through. While McGee, Torres and Bishop had gone after the three suspects in the Alexandra, Virginia warehouse. Gibbs had ordered them to go after them while staying back to help out with Jack Sloane.

She was able to feel the closeness of him helping with her injury and with his soothing words. It was only than after three years that he finally did care a great great for her. Some time later after being treated for her shoulder and sent home unable to come back to work for at least a week.

It was during this particular time that the two of them had gotten closer, in ways that she was unable to fathom at times with spending night overs at his house with him taking care of her shoulder and other parts of the body that had really shock her.

"Why now Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" She laid in his arms of his house a few weeks later feeling better.

The living room was warm with the fire place crackling and with the lights down low. "I just thought it was time Jacqueline to come together as a couple. I need to be with someone like you to challenge me, love me for all of my faults and demons of the past." Gibbs needed to get off his shoulders before kissing her deeply.

"Jethro I do love you all shapes and forms. It was just difficult to get it out into the open for when it comes to love and other emotions with all of the baggage I have as well. I just don't wish to see this get into the way of our relationship Gibbs." She was feeling the pain in her chest filling up with deep emotion.

"And it won't Jack as long as we are aware of it with the span of time." It was afterwards that the space time reality was a whirlpool of images with Gibbs making the first move with the sexual act that was just outstanding for a man of his age standard and loving every inch of his body filled with scars that has a story to each and everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Bethesda Hospital ICU

Leroy Jethro Gibbs having still to be in the white tunnel. He was wondering who was next to show up to speak with him. He turned to see an old foe standing that he knew from a very long time ago. "Ari what the hell are you doing here?" He asked with sarcasm in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Why I am here Jethro? Because I am dead and wanted with a request to speak with you for some time." He will state with his crude manner. "So tell me Gibbs have you decided to die or finally come to terms with going back to the land of the living?" He had to asked with his devious smirk on his face.

"Land of the living! And what type of living will I have if I do live Ari? Will I be unable to move my body like with my legs as a part of my job at NCIS." He will cry out in great pain of the decision he needed to make.

"That question I am unable to answer on whether you won't be able to use your legs. There is so much more than to work for NCIS. You can always run your own business down in that basement of yours to get others to help hand craft with their hands and etc."

Gibbs snickered at the comment of his basement. "Now that is a joke Ari for which I don't care for." He harshly stated.

"Well I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings. But Buster, you need to make a decision soon or you will actually expire and god won't be able to help any further."

"DAMN YOU, ARI!" Gibbs hollered out at the disappearing Ari from his eyes.

***********************************************************************************************

Jack Sloane walked into the hospital once again to visit her husband and find out on whether his condition had gotten any better. Since it was getting late. No one was around accept for the night shift supervisory nurse for the moment checking on Gibbs vitals.

Jack walked in when the nurse was checking the vitals up above the computer screen telling her some good news.

"What's going on nurse?" Jack had to asked sternly with her question.

"I will need to call Doctor Taft and Doctor Gelfind that your husband is beginning to come out of the coma soon." The older nurse in her late fifties answered the question with picking up the medical chart to write down his vitals.

"How soon will my husband be coming out of the coma?" As she was breathing a sly of relief with the good news. While she went sit down on the too hard chair in the corner.

"I will say within the next few hours ma'am." She will have to say to Gibbs wife and a woman with a great deal of concern.


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor Gelfind and Doctor Cyril Taft having been called to check on their patient in ICU. The supervisory agent had advised them that Special Agent Gibbs was coming out of his coma soon with the signals on the computer screen will tell the story.

Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs was sound asleep in the chair in ICU when the two doctors came in early in the morning. She was wide awake when she watched her husband's eyes begin to opened. She had tears in her eyes trying to wipe them away. While Doctor Cyril Taft was standing over Gibbs urging him on with his voice.

"Come on Jethro, you can do it with opening your eyes. Your wife Jacqueline is here as well waiting for you to wake up to the land of the living." Cyril will say to Gibbs just about ready to finally open his eyes.

It was a moment later when Leroy Jethro Gibbs fully had his eyes opened with everyone with glee and including his wife. She will bend down to kiss his dry, chapped lips.

"Jethro welcome back." She will announce with another quick kiss.

"Where am I Jack?" He needed to be sure where he was even though he turned to see Doctor Taft and than another that he's not seen in years. "Doctor Gelfind it's been a longtime since I last saw you. You have gotten much older and grey like myself with the silver fox hair." He joked to have everyone chuckling and much relieved.

"Gibbs you're in Bethesda hospital." Doctor Todd Gelfind will say. "Do you happened to know the day and year?"

"Yeah, I do doc it's August 27th and the year is 2020, and my 70th birthday will be next month. Are you happy now?" He quipped with trying to move up in his bed with Cyril to help him with the remote.

"Gibbs are you able to move your legs at all?" Taft had to asked as part of the routine to make sure his muscles are working perfectly.

He was having a hard time with moving both of his legs otherwise he moved them as with his toes. He was out of breath for the moment needing to take it easy as Cyril handed him some cold water from the pitcher.

"Thanks. Tell me something when will I be able to get out of here doc?" Gibbs was serious since he always hated being in the hospital.

"We will shoot for a possible week Gibbs. I suggest that you try to take it easy for now and talk with your wife."

"It's better than nothing." Gibbs drinks the water even though he will need to be careful with his wound was below his heart and his upper part of his right thigh. More scars added to the collection.


	13. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to be continued with the sixth installment with Paraguay's Truth.

It was exactly a week later for when Leroy Jethro Gibbs was able to come home from the hospital. Though his legs were still weak. He was able to walk with a cane for the most part making him look like an old man. The transport vehicle had brought him home to his house with Jack and a few of his friends and including Phineas were waiting in the living room with a small get together.

Jack didn't know it was the right thing to do with coming home today with a possible chance of going back to work in two weeks. That's if Doctor Cyril Taft had anything to say about it with his limitations.

There were just some drinks and snacks sitting on the coffee table while the guests had been munching on. Until finally the transport vehicle arrived with the two attendants helping her husband out of the transport vehicle using his cane while they were carrying his belongings.

The door was open when he notices his friends and including Phineas as Jack walked up to him with a quick kiss to his cheek. And a banner that said "WELCOME HOME." "OMG, I just can't believe this Jack that you set this all up for me?"

"I did sweetie." As she helped him to sit down in the chair with ease as Leon, McGee, Torres and Bishop were so happy to see him alive and well.

"I am glad to finally be home and away from those crazy nurses always trying to probe me with their instruments." He stated with his friends and team chuckling.

"Gibbs don't you worry about a thing. If ever you need anything I will be happy to help." Director Vance will have to say with glad tidings.

"Thanks Leon. I know one thing I do need to do is take a damn shower and than a long sleep in my bed with my beautiful wife." He had her blushing since he usually doesn't like to express his own feelings. Something had changed in the man since getting shot once again.

Phineas came up to him with a white envelope with a card inside for him to open later. "Here you go Jethro Gibbs something to look at later. I know this little party will help with your spirits." Phin will say giving Gibbs tears needing to drink and eat something.

The next hour was wonderful for everyone and including for his wife Jack Sloane Gibbs."

She needed to get him to bed and rest a little before he gets involved with his favorite activity in the basement. But in this case in bed with his wife and savoir the moment of being alive.

After Jack was able to clean up the living room and kitchen. It was time for her to head upstairs for where her husband was waiting.....

The End


End file.
